The Date
by Dani Tee
Summary: . . .
1. Chapter 1 Amber

When my best friend and I auditioned for X-Factor, We both made it. Now we're moving into the houses. When we first got there we met a few boys who had the room right across from us. We met them in the kitchen, then one of them, he had curly hair, walked over and said I'm Harry, then the others joined in, first the one with brown hair and suspenders walked over: "I'm Louis." another with brownish hair, he was wearing a vest, "Liam." Then another boy with dark hair walked over with a blonde friend: "I'm Zayn, and this is Niall." My reply had been: "Well, uhm, I'm Amber, and this is my best friend, Emily. I heard your audition and it was great." "I agree completely, Lynn," Emmy added. "You guys are pretty amazing yourselves," Niall replied. "Thanks," we'd managed to stutter. Em and I started to pick up our stuff to move it into the room. Niall walked over and grabbed some of Emily's bags "Here, let me help you with that." Then, I think it was Louis, walked over and took mine, and said the same thing. I thanked him quietly and politely, like I knew I should. Then he asked me "Would you like to go out to dinner with me in about an hour?" I replied with a shy "Yes" and ran up to the room where Emmy and I were staying. Turns out, she had a date, too. We were both about to squeal with excitement, because we both got asked to dinner by the guys we thought were the cutest. I told her the news, and she replied with a "Oh. My. God. Remember the blonde kid with the high tops, Niall? He asked me to dinner, too!"

We were going through each other's clothes and picking out dresses and shoes, like we always did when we had slumber parties. "Oh my gosh! Can I wear this one?" Emily held up a knee-length blue dress and a pair of black stilettos against her body. "Yes! It looks fantastic!" Then I see it, the dress and shoes I need. They're a perfect and comfortable combination: a red ruffled dress, and red converses. Emily sees me in it and squeals. "You absolutely must wear those! They are perfect for you! I suggest... No, I demand that you wear it!" She says with a giggle. We start laughing and discussing our perfect dates, as we always do. Make up, hair, jewelry, you name it, we did it all.

We went back down to where we had all been introduced, and they are talking to some of our fellow contestants, and, we had been surprised to see, they got all dressed up, too. I walked up behind my date. "BOO!" He jumps, and turns to see me... He tells me that I look beautiful, and apologizes for staring. We leave, and we go to dinner at Nandos. We ate, and he cracked jokes nonstop. Afterwards, I had realized: I had really begun to fall for this boy from Doncaster. And by the way he had looked at me during dinner, I could tell he had already fallen for me. We had left, and were now going for a walk, his hand grasping mine. We got to the girls' room, and he leaned in for a kiss, and I stood on my toes. We kissed, and it wasn't a spark, not fireworks, either, those are too dull to describe it. He opens the door to my room, and I suddenly wondered: How is Emily's date with Niall going?"


	2. Chapter 2 Emily

He stared into my eyes for what seemed like hours, but it had only been a moment. Finally, he said "Emily? What kind do you want, babe?" I smiled and looked down, like I usually do when I'm embarrassed. "I'm honestly not that hungry, what are you getting?" "I can't decide. That's why I asked you!" He laughed. He's been laughing a lot, and he's kind of shy. I decided to just order what my family usually gets. "We'll have one medium pepperoni pizza, please." He looks at me like I'm crazy for a moment, and then says "Sweet heart, how about we change that to a Large, at the smallest?" Confused, I agree. He still hasn't told me where we're going to eat, or what we're going to do. We are in a pizza place, and he made sure I knew we weren't staying. We walk a few blocks, and I realize we're at a park, sitting at a picnic table. I only eat two pieces, and, to my surprise, he eats the rest. "Are you sure you don't want any more, babe?" he asks me. I let out a giggle and say "No, I'm fine. I'm sure you'll need it more than I will." He smiled. He smiled at a joke that I made. I'm not funny, it's a rule from my area, although ignored by Amber, and apparently ignored by this sweet Irish cutie. "Am I really that funny?" "Sorry, I'm just really nervous. I laugh a lot, most of the time, but I tend to laugh a lot more when I'm nervous." Oh. I guess I wasn't really that hilarious. Anyway, we get done, and he takes my hand in his, and we walk down to a little cinema. He goes up to the ticket counter and asks for two tickets to Legion. I suddenly think: Wait, we're going to see a horror movie? I can't stand to watch Pet Semetary (Stephen King) halfway through without waking up to my own screaming. "Niall?" "Yeah, Em?" "Let's see about another movie. How about New Moon? That one looks good." He replies with a smirk: "Oh, come on, are you really scared of a movie?" I said nothing, and he realized that I really was. "Don't worry, Emily, I won't let anything hurt you. If you get scared, just turn to me, and you'll be okay." I finally agree, and I spent most of the movie either crying or hidden in his arms. It was humiliating. Afterwards, I excuse myself to the restroom, to check on my make up. It's all over my face, and I can't get it off. Finally, I give up and go out, just to realize I got even more on my date's shirt. He looks down and smiles at me. We walk out the door, and I apologize. "No, Em, it's okay. Is it alright if I call you Em?" I say sure, and he continues. "Besides, it's just a shirt. And I enjoyed myself. I know this sounds cheesy, and it might be too soon, but I love you." We get back to my door, and I just know Amber's waiting to hear the whole thing. He leans down and gives me a peck on the cheek. "Good night, Emily." Finally, I walk in the door, and I change into something comfortable, and give Amber full detail, like I know she'll want to hear.


	3. Chapter 3 Amber

I closed the door. I have another date with Lou, tonight. Then I hear a knock, so I open it again, trying not to smile. It was him. "I'm here, are you ready?" I decided to keep it cool, this time, wearing a navy blue blouse and white skinny jeans, with the same converse sneakers. "Of course" I reply with a grin. 10 minutes later, we're at the cinema, and we walk in. Lou asks me what movie I want to see. "Legion is supposed to be really good, Emily saw it, yesterday." We get the tickets and start watching the movie. By the time its half way through, I am sitting really close to him, and he has his arm around me. I decide to relax, resting my head on his shoulder. I flinched, it's so frightening. "It's only a movie, Amber." "But it's so scary!" Then when the end of the movie came around, I was about to die of fear, and the only thing keeping me in the building was him. Afterwards, I told Lou "I know what movie I'm never watching again!" He starts laughing, "That was pretty terrifying. Do you want ice-cream, it's less scary." "Yes, please" I reply with a giggle. We walk up to the ice-cream parlor, and he orders chocolate ice-cream, that sounds so good, so I order the same. We sit down, and I put my hand across the table and sit there and hold his, while eating. Louis looks at me "You are holding my hand really tight, Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm just thinking this is a dream, so I'm holding onto you, so I won't lose you." "I'm not leaving anytime soon," Louis replies with a smile. He leans across the table to kiss me, this was even more intense, more passionate and loving than last night's kiss. He looks at me and smiles, " That is never going to get old." Then I hear my cell phone ring, so I pull it out, I tell him "I better take this call, it's my mum." When I answered the phone, I heard something. Was it sobbing? "Hello?" "Amber, honey, there is something I need to tell you." "What is it, mum? Is everyone alright?" "Sweetheart, your father and I split up." I stay silent, trying to hide my emotion. It would be absolutely embarrassing to burst into tears at my own date. "I couldn't wait until you got home, I wasn't sure you would even come home." "Okay, Mum. I have to go" I'm trying hard to swallow my tears, but when I hit the red button, I explode into a pile of sobs. "Amber? Oh my god, what's wrong?" I told him what my mother had said, and he hugged me. He told me that everything will be okay, and that he loved me. I got back, and Emily was waiting inside the room. Lou came in with me, but he wasn't surprised when I ran to Em's arms. He explained, because I was beyond words. She thanked him for taking care of me and bringing me back, and he left me with a kiss on the forehead and an "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4 Emily

We met up the next morning in the kitchen. "Hey, Em, how'd you sleep?" "Terribly, in case it wasn't obvious." I had no make-up on, and I was still in my short shorts and one of my brother's old shirts from the night before. "I couldn't tell. I figured everyone was really tired when they first wake up. I'm guessing you don't want to go to another movie, tonight?" he said with a grin. Niall's never in a bad mood, I'd be willing to swear on it. "I'd rather not, if we're watching anything like that!" "Fine. Want to hang out in mine and Zayn's room, instead of a date?" I agree, as long as we're staying morally correct. He smiles "Okay, I'll see you tonight." He winks at me and heads off with his friends.

Amber is going on a date with Louis, again, and she is about as excited as a girl can get. She asked me for advice for this date, and I suggested calming down the clothing, this time, since they're going to a movie, and I suggest they go see the movie that Niall and I had seen the day before. I knew she liked scary movies, and she could definitely tolerate them better than I ever could. We spend our day playing Karaoke on my Xbox. I brought it with me, I literally would die without it. Then we start talking boys. Hours are spent comparing one unknown person to another, rewatching all of the auditions. I was really upset, when I had seen that Simon said 'no' to Niall. He had done phenomenally! I was pretty sure that I couldn't make it through the next round, but who knows, maybe I will. We spend the day finding cutesy clothes to wear, and I decided to find my green short shorts and wear them and a cutoff pink shirt with a grey tank top underneath. Dark comes around, and Lou comes to pick up Amber Lynn. After they leave, I head across the hall.

I knock on the door, and I hear yelling. "Who is it?" "Emily. Can I come in?" "No! Not yet! I'm almost ready!" I wait a minute or two, and I see Niall, with his hair spiked. I could tell Zayn was the one who helped him get prepared. He had dressed up, again, and I suddenly started panicking. What if this was supposed to be special, again? Was I underdressed? Millions of thoughts had begun to form. "Hi, Em. Sorry for leaving you waiting. I couldn't decide what to do." I smile, and then I look down at the floor and bite my lip, feeling embarrassed again, "I feel so bad, now. You got all dressed up, and I'm just wearing my Saturday clothes." He turns dark red and replies with a "Don't feel bad." We go in, and I see he was making a man's attempt of cleaning. There were blankets and pillows on the floor in front of a television, and I could see that there was a disc in the player. He starts to play with the remote, and finally he gets the movie started. I recognize it immediately: Twilight. I smile and wrap myself in a blanket and lie on my stomach, prepared to watch. He lies next to me, and suddenly I feel something hit the back of my head. "Ha! I got you!" It was Zayn. Niall started beating him with another pillow. I split up the fight, filled with laughter, so that we can watch the movie.

The movie starts, and Niall slowly moves his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I rested my head on him and listened to his heartbeat. It was racing, and I could tell he was nervous. I hug him tightly against me, and his pulse begins to slow down to normal speed. I fell asleep, and by the time the movie had ended, he decided to start another. He woke me up, so that he could make a run to the player to start another movie. "No, it's fine. I need to be getting back, anyway." I ask him for a hug, and he does, then smiles and leaves me with another peck on the cheek. He took it upon himself to walk me across the hallway. "I love you, Emily. Good night." I stutter back a "You too" and walk back into my room. I smell of him and his clothes. I change into pajamas again, and I just smell my shirt, thinking of him. Amber will be home, soon, so I decide to go wait in the main room on the couch. I leave my normal clothes in a pile on my bed, and hear the door open.


	5. Chapter 5 Amber

The next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed. I just laid there. Em went down to the kitchen with Niall. An hour later I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. Lou was standing there. "I love you." He said. I told him, "I love you too, thank you for being there." Your welcome." "Amber do you want to get something to eat?" "Sure, but let me change first, Lou." I just changed into blue skinny jeans, with a lime green t-shirt, and of course, those perfect-for-everything converses. "Okay." I said, "I'm ready." We walked over to Nando's again and we ate. Afterwards I had a tight grip on his hand again. "Amber, you don't have to hold my hand so tightly.." "I know, I just... I can't let go." "I know. It's hard for you right now, but please do me a favor, fight for this. You can win. You just have to be willing..." "But, Lou, you shou-I don't want to talk about this." So, instead of talking he leaned in for a kiss. Afterwards, I decided I wanted to go back to the house, and just sit there and think. "Lou?" "Yes?" Said Louis. "Please just stay with me, I don't want to be alone. I want you here." "Amber, I am here for you and I will be here, for as long as you'll need me." So we walk to the room. Em is there. "Hi, Louis. Hey, Amber." Lou and I walk over to the TV, asked if it was fine if we used it. Emily said she didn't. She had to leave, soon, anyway. So, we put in a movie, and I just lay there, my head resting on his chest. I wasn't really watching the movie, I just sat there and thought about everything. It's all so overwhelming. I just kinda fell asleep thinking to hard. Lou had picked me up and put me in bed, but I was still half awake and pulled him onto bed. He stayed there all night, holding me and wiping my tears. I woke up the next morning and he turned to me and I gave him a kiss. I looked over at Em's bed and she wasn't there. I began to wonder...


	6. Chapter 6 Emily

This morning, Amber was still upset. I told her I wasn't leaving without her, but she said that I needed to go with Niall. So I did exactly that. I let Louis know that she wouldn't leave the room for me, but he should give it a try. She trusts him, and I really think that he's the one for her. He treats her right, and most guys don't do that for her. They take advantage, and she loves them too much, and then they break her heart. I tease her saying that the next break up will have her most recent ex with a bloody nose, but they won't break up. I know it. They are that kind of love that lasts forever. The kind of love that's in all of those fairy tales, that's what they have. True love.

I haven't called home in a few days, so I decide to catch up with all that's happening in our little town. My mum tells me the same news that's always happening. Everything's the same. Then she gets another call. She tells me that she'll call me back in a few hours. I get done with that, and I go back to the room. I realize that Amber left. She's with Louis, I'd almost bet money on it. I change into a navy blue Hollister shirt and a pair of white skinny jeans, with a pair of black Converse Chucks. I cross the hall and knock on Niall's door, again. "Who is it?" "Who do you think it is?" I reply as a light tease. He opens the door, with a smile that's too big for words. "Hey, Emily. What'cha need?" "I just needed to hang out somewhere. I don't like to be alone, and I'm waiting on a call from my mum." He lets me in, and runs in front of me, picking up clothes off of the floor, shoving suitcases under beds, clearing the couch so we can sit down, another attempt at cleaning. He sits down on the couch and pats on the cushion next to him, his arm around the back, ready to embrace my shoulders. I sit down and snuggle into him, smelling that wonderful smell that is impossible to explain. He doesn't wear cologne, that's for sure, but he smells good, nonetheless.

Suddenly "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam is playing. I grab my phone to answer a call. I suddenly hear a trembling voice. "Emily?" "Mum, are you okay?" "Amber's pare—" I cut her off. "Mom, I know. She's battling with it, and I know everything she does." I hang up and explain to my sweetheart what's going on. He asks me what it has to do with me and why it bothers me so much. "Niall, she has been my best friend for half a decade. We fought through all of our battles together. We cried and comforted each other, and I can't do that, anymore. She wants Louis, and honestly I don't blame her, but it's not what I'm used to." I battle with depression and anxiety disorders, along with ADHD. I'm used to everything being the same. But I won't tell him that. He'll think I'm crazy. "Emily, she found something new to cling to. She'll be fine, I've seen him take care of her, and let me tell you, she'll be fine." He didn't understand what I meant. Thank God. I decide to tell him what I do mean. I just pretend that he's my best friend. "No, I mean I'm used to her coming to me. She comes to me, and I go to her, and we only trust each other. Or, we used to…" He pulls me into him and comforts me, suddenly understanding that this is affecting me, too. He holds me tight, and doesn't let me go, and soon enough, we're asleep on the couch. I dream of home, but with him there. I dream of love and laughter and happiness. I dream of things I've never had.


	7. Chapter 7 Amber

When I woke up this morning I didn't feel as good as I could. Em looked at me and stared for a couple of seconds. "Amber are you okay?" "I don't feel to well today, Em. Could you tell Lou we can't go on that date today, because I don't feel well?" "Yeah, Amber." There was a knock on the door. Em opened it. "Well, Amber, you can tell him now!" "Tell me what?" "That I just don't feel well today, Lou." Lou came over and sat on the bed. He checked my temp. It was 104. Lou walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat. I decided to watch a movie again. After it was over I started feeling a little better. I went down to the kitchen to get some 7up. Lou looked at me. "Oh, Amber you didn't have to get up!" "I'm feeling a little better, Lou, it's fine." I walked to the fridge and grabbed 7up. I sat down at the table. "Amber, do you want something to eat?" "No Lou, I'm not hungry." "Maybe we can still go on that date, Lou. I just have to change first." I walked up to my room and grabbed my purple skinny jeans with a black t-shirt. Then of course my red converses. When I got downstairs, I looked at Lou and said, "I need to go to a shoe store first." "Okay Amber, are you finally going to get new shoes?" "Yes Lou, I am!" We walked down to the shoe store and I found these purple converses that I instantly fell in love with. I bought them and we walked back to the house, so I could put them on. Then we went off to the park. We walked around the park for a little bit. We talked about everything. I wanted to tell him about my heart murmur, but the more I thought about it, I always had to explain what it meant. Teachers wouldn't let me do things that I knew I could. I'll just tell him later...

Then all of a sudden we started talking about health problems. I thought about it more. I didn't know what to say! "Lou?" "Yes, Amber." He started looking in my eyes. "Do you know what a heart murmur is?" He had this puzzled look on his face. "No, not really, why?" I just sighed. I don't know if I can do this, but I really should tell him... "Well, because I have one..." He started looking at me. "OH! I know what it is now." I smiled. "I always had to explain what it is." He smiled at me. Then he kissed me. I can never explain what it feels like... It's just wow. He looked at me, I had a feeling he was thinking the same thing. "Lou, what are you thinking?" "I'm thinking I love you so much, I don't want this to end anytime soon..." I looked at him, took his hands in mine. "Lou it won't end..." He smiled and kissed me again. We walked back to the house, holding hands again. We walked into my room, Em wasn't there. We sat down on the floor. I just laid there, with my head on his shoulder. I heard a soft noise I looked up, something fell off the bed. I put my head back on Lou's chest. He started singing a random sang. I don't know if I was supposed to sing along, but I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, Lou and I were in the same spot on the floor. Except we are laying down. Today was the day of rehearsel. Em and I decided we should sing Kissing You by Miranda Cosgrove. We decided to practice.

Sparks fly it's like electricity.I might die when I forget how to breathe. You get closer and there in nowhere in this world I'd rather be. Time stops like everything is frozen and nothing matters but these A few moments when you opened your eyes and opened my mind to things I've never seen. Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find Falls right into place you're all that it takes my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you. When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense. And all the questions I've been asking in my head. Like you are the one. Should I really trust Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you.

The judges said that was good. If we tryed hard this could really work. Lou and I were going to go out on a date. I wanted to ask Em and see if she wanted to do a double date. "No, Amber, I can't, Niall and I like just staying here and eating here and watching movies." I wink. "Uh-huh, sure." She looks at me. "Amber!" I start to laugh. "Sorry, Em, you left it wide open for me." I walk away and I told Lou with air quotes, "They want to stay home, eat, and watch a movie." I start to laugh. Then Lou gets it and he starts to laugh. "Where do you want to go Lou?" He looks at me and smiles. "Staying home doesn't sound to bad." I smile. "I'll fix some dinner." Lou looks at me. "I'm going up to your room, I'll be back in a minute." I look at him and nod. I fix some pizza. "Lou, dinner's ready!" He walks down stairs and smiles. We sit there and eat. Just talking about anything and everything. When do the dishes. Then we end up going to the pool in the back. Lou jumps in the pool. "Come on in the water is fine!" I stare at him like he's crazy. "I don't want to Lou." He looks back and frowns. "Pretty pwease!" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "I can't Lou.." He looks at me, confused. "Why can't you Amber.." I frown and mumble "I can't swim.." He made out what I said. "Amber, do you really think I'd let anything happen to you?" I look at him. "No, Lou, I'm just...just afraid." He looks at me, climbs out of the pool. "Don't be." Then he picks me up and we are getting to go in the pool." I look at him. "Wait! I need to put on a bathing suit!" He laughes, just take off your shirt and pants." I smile, "Well, that's a bathing suit too." I take off my shirt and pants. I sit there for a second, and just stare.. Lou picks me up and we slowly go in the pool. "This isn't so bad is it, Amber?" I smile. "As long as you don't let go..." He looks at me. "I will never let go." Then he kisses me. We ended up spending the whole night out by the pool. I wonder if Em's night was anything like this...


	8. Chapter 8 Emily

I wake up, and decide to go back to my room. I get in my bed, and then Amber wakes up. She looks sick. I ask her if she's alright, and she tells me to let Louis know that she can't go on that date. There's a knock on our door, and speak of the devil, it was him. I let him in, and (unsurprisingly) ran in to take care of his girl. I leave, and meet up with Niall; this has become my schedule, every day. We leave to eat, and go back up to his room. This time was different, though. He met me at the door and kissed me when he saw me. Like, he kissed my mouth. I've only had two legit relationships, and it turns out that I was the only person showing any sort of affection. I'd never kissed anyone or been kissed, and at the age of fifteen, it was better than I had ever imagined. I felt alive, again. I felt free, in that moment that his mouth was on mine. I could tell he had more experience than me, it was obvious: he was more relaxed, and it wasn't awkward for him. He pulled away, and I reached up to touch my lip, checking my makeup. All trace of lipstick is gone, I look up at him, and it's smeared all over his face. I giggle, and make him go wash it off. When he leaves to do so, he looks embarrassed, and I know when he got to the mirror, because he gasps loudly and then starts laughing.

We leave, hand in hand, and then we come back, lying on the couch, again, watching movies, talking about home, talking about life, talking about pain and heartbreak and happiness. I tell him about my writing. I've been writing poetry for about three years, and I'm getting pretty good at it. I recite one from memory, and he smiles, making me think he wants to hear more. I tell him that I'd rather get back on topic, and he replies with a smirk. "That is the topic, now." I get up, saying that I need to use the toilet. He lets me go, and when I get back, I sneak up on him. He's talking to himself about me. "She's so sweet and beautiful, and she can write!" I smile, and then I realize that he's on the phone. "Yeah, and she's a keeper, she can kiss, and she has such a soft and innocent personality. I think she has depression, or something. I saw her take some kind of pill, once." Crap. He saw that? I thought I was out of sight! "Yeah, well I have to go, she'll be back, soon. See you later." I put my hands on his shoulders and rest my chin on the top of his head. "You heard that, didn't you?" I say yes. "How long were you behind me?" I tell him it hadn't been long, just a minute or two. "What all did you hear?" I tell him I heard about him thinking I was beautiful, and I deny it. I tell him that I do have depression and anxiety, and that I'm medicated for it.

"You are beautiful. Why do you think I want you so much? Why do you think all of the boys went up and introduced themselves to you Amber?" I reply: "I figured they were being nice. I knew Louis liked her." He looks at me like I'm crazy, again. "Emily, you have no idea, do you?" I stand there, waiting for him to explain. I'm so confused. "You are so gorgeous that the lights in the room could explode. Your insecurities have no reason to exist. You don't need the makeup, and you don't need to try to pretend to be someone you're not. You're perfect." I reply with an embarrassed "Whatever you say." and leave for a while. He's only known me for four days. How come he's heard so much about me? How have I let all of this slip, already? All of my darkest fears are now planted inside of his memory. He knows it all.

About an hour later, I've written and waited it out. I return, and Zayn opens the door. "Hi, Emily, do you need something?" I tell him that I'm there to see Niall. "Now's a good time to come over here, he needs someone, and he won't talk to me." I walk into their bedroom, and there he is. He's lying on the bed, face buried in a pillow. I sit down next to him, and I rest my hand on his back. "Niall? Honey, what's wrong?" He turns to see me and pulls me to him. He tells me how I was completely wrong. He tells me that he needs me, and that he can't figure out why I don't believe him. "I've never been a hit with the guys, babe. I've had two boyfriends, both making me feel worthless and treating me like that. Boys avoid me a lot." He sees the sadness on my face and kisses me again, and telling me that I'm perfect. Beautiful is his most used word, now, and it's what he calls me, now.

Later, Amber and I perform again. "Kissing You" by Miranda Cosgrove is what we've chosen. I found it ironic, and Niall was there when we performed, and I realized that the song is right. That's how it feels. We make it through, again, and Amber asks if Niall and I want to go on a double date. I say no, and I explain what we prefer. "Sure it is." she says in a sarcastic tone. She tells me that I left myself open for that one, and we leave. Niall and I go to see New Moon, because he promised me he would. I bawl through half of the movie, and he holds me close, comforting me. We head back, and he walks me to my door. He kisses me goodnight, and once again, I'm overwhelmed with passion. He pulls away and leaves me with his now signature "I love you, beautiful." I walk in and go to sleep, dreaming of the kisses of today.


	9. Chapter 9 Amber

When I woke up, Lou and I were laying down on a towel beside the pool. I try to slowly get up without waking this angel that is mine. Just when I stood up, he awakened. He looks at me, "Amber what's wrong?" I smile. "Nothing, Lou, I woke up and needed to stretch my legs. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He smiles. "Its fine, we needed to get up anyway." I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" He looks back at me and smiles. "I have something I want to show you." I am so confused at this point. We walk up to my room and when he opens the door. I just stand there. I can't believe what I'm seeing! I just sit there, I have no idea what to say! Lou stares at me. "I guess you like it?" I look at him. "I LOVE it, Lou." In the middle of the floor there is a rose, and around it there are petals, spelling out "Amber, I love you" I closed the door and locked it. I kissed him, he picked me up and we went to the bed. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. We're in love, I began to realize that this angelically perfect boy, only two years older than I, was the one for me. Finally, he pulled away "Amber, we need to check the time. For all we know, it's tomorrow!" he says with a wink. I check the time, and it's just past 3 in the afternoon. "We have plenty of time" I tell him, and we begin to snuggle and kiss again. I open my eyes, and I see a note on my pillow: "I had to go back to my room. We're going to get in trouble if we keep staying the night in each other's rooms. People think we're crossing boundaries. I love you, Amber. xxLouis" I look at the clock, and I see that it's midnight. I try to go back to sleep, but I can't, so I listen to the creation of a total genius. "Our Song" starts to play on my iPod, and I realize, every night I dream of him. Everything relates to something with him. I never stop thinking about him. I am constantly obsessing over this boy from Doncaster. This sassy child whose mum calls "Boo Bear", this 18 year old boy from a different city, this beautiful gift from God, is mine. Lou is mine, and he always will be. I fall asleep, dreaming the sweetest of dreams.


	10. Chapter 10 Emily

I went to his room, this morning, and no one was there. I waited on his bed, and I curled up in the covers. I woke up to a hand over my mouth, and when I opened my eyes, there was a man on top of me. My eyes widened in fear, I knew what was about to happen. He attacked me, and it hurt worse than anything I'd ever felt. I heard the door open, and then shut again after a gasp. It opened again, and I prayed to God that it was someone who could help me. The man was pulled off of me, just like that, and I saw that Niall had walked in, then ran off to get Zayn and Louis to save me. I was crying uncontrollable, as Niall held me close. He sent Louis to get some clothes from my room for me, and he got me a pair of sweats from Amber's and my suitcase, and Niall gave me one of his shirts. He left the room to let me change, and then came back in when I was finished. He held me close, rocking me and comforting me. I fell asleep on him, with my tear-streaked face.

I woke up, feeling the terrible pain, from the man who stole my virginity. It felt like an earthquake, and I looked up at Niall, and realized that it was him, sobbing. He apologized, over and over again, for not being here when I showed up. I kissed his cheek, and thanked him for saving me. He held me close again, deciding that I was going to stay the night there with him. He began to sing what my father had when I was younger to comfort me. "There are places I remember, all my life, though some have changed…"


End file.
